


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Camp Counselor Seungri, Dramedy, Lifeguard Minho, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Minor Onkey, Minor Seunghyun/Youngbae, Romantic Comedy, Seungri-centric, Sexual Tension, Skinny Dipping, Slice of Life, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Swimming, Taemin and Minho are best friends, Work In Progress, minho-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**10:30 AM**

"So you took the job offer?"

Minho nodded in response to Taemin's question."Yeah,I thought that it would be a good job opportunity."He said.Taemin raised an eyebrow at him.Minho was confused at the younger boy's response."What?"

Taemin sighed and rolled his eyes."You can't even swim in bodies of water that are deeper than your own height."He pointed out."Are you sure that you want to work as a lifeguard?"


End file.
